Fixing a broken soul
by uwu.idekwhyimhere
Summary: Roman convinced Logan and Patton to explore the abandoned factory that he thought was being haunted by a ghost. But what they found was Virgil. He's scarred from everything his 'master' did to him so now the others have to help him so he can live a normal life (This will have ships) Warning: a lot of violence, mild cursing and topics that some mat be sensitive to
1. Finding him

**hello everyone! So, i was reading back at my other story and thought "this is** **complete bullshi-** **so i decided to deleted it** **im sorry if you liked it but i hope you enjoy this story! :)** **As I've said before, I do not own the characters used in this story. They belong to Thomas Sanders**

 _Warning: this story contains violence, mild cursing and topics about depression, suicidal thoughts and self harm. If you're sensitive about those topics i advise you proceed with caution. Thank you._ It was a beautiful day today. No cloud in the sky to be seen, and the sun was shining brightly. Logan, Patton and Roman were all hanging out by the mall, having fun. Patton was enjoying his chocolate chip and mint ice cream while Roman and Logan were discussing a 'scary story' Roman had told the group

"I'm telling you! That place is haunted!" Roman said.

Roman was a guy that _really_ liked scary stories and such. They really pumped him up with energy. You could day that he was a fan of the supernatural

Logan sighed "Roman it is very unlikely that ghosts actually exist. Perhaps what you heard were other people playing around"

"No it wasn't! And what about-"

"The guy with a snake eye? Roman are you hearing yourself? That is impossible!"

"Then let's go there! I'll prove that, that abandoned factory is haunted!" Roman shouted

Patton turned to him "oooooh! An exploration? I'm in!" He said happily

Logan sighed and rolled his eyes "fine. fine. Let's go to that stupid factory."

 _Later, in the abandoned factory_

Roman was leading the group, his posture showing that he was very confident

Logan followed closely behind, looking around the abandoned working area.

Patton was holding on to Logan. He had been ever since he saw a _spider_ near the last door.

Logan put his hand on Roman's shoulder to stop him "Roman."

Roman turned to him "what? Afraid to go beyond this door?" he teased

"yes and i have quite a few reasons!" he said and pointed at the floor

 _blood_

 _blood everywhere. Dry blood and still liquid blood. splattered across the floor_ Patton held on to Logan tighter "l-l-let's go home!"

Roman rolled his eyes "oh come on stop behind scaredy cats-"

From the other side of the door, the 3 friends heard a groan, then some chains

Roman smirked "Told you so. Now let's see the ghost so i can finnaly prove you wrong!" Roman kicked the door open and froze. Well they all did. What they sawsaw on the other side was no ghost. It was a boy, chained up to the wall. He was covered in scars,cuts and bruises. He looked up as he heard the door "master? Is it you?" The boy asked in a monotone voice

Patton let go of Logan and ran to the boy, his fatherly instincts kicking in "N-no master here." he looked back at Roman and Logan "what are you waiting for? help me unchain him!"

Logan and Roman looked at one another before walking over to the chained up boy

A while after, they had finnaly managed to release the boy

"we gotta get him home and treat him up- what's your name kiddo?" Patton asked

Virgil looked at Patton, his eyes were dull which sent a shiver down Patton's spine. The boy lifted up his sleeve and read out "0045"

Patton tilted his head "n-no kiddo what do they call you?"

"Ragdoll. My property. Servant. And Virgil sometimes."

Patton looked back at Logan and patton, not knowing what to say. They opened their mouths to speak but Virgil interrupted them "I'm sorry but its getting late. Master will be back soon for playtime. I don't want strangers playing with him. He can be a bit brutal."

Patton picked Virgil up "We are taking him home. Let's go before _master_ comes back" he spat. The others nodded and they all ran back home, Virgil looking at the ground the entire way there

 _Later that day_

The sun was setting by the time they got to their apartment. Patton set Virgil down on the couch carefully "I'm gonna go fetch a shirt for him or something. He must be freezing" Patton entered his room and started going through his clothes

Logan and Roman sat down "so...virgil?" Roman asked

Virgil looked at him "you can call me whatever you want mast-"

Roman put his hand over virgil's mouth "No. No master. My name is Roman." he said and sat back down

Virgil stood up and bowed down "My apologies Roman, sir. Please get your weapon. I must be punished for my stupidity"

"woah woah! We don't have weapons!" Logan interrupted. Virgil looked up at him "Then how do you punish your servants?"

Logan looked at him then at Roman with a 'what do we do?' look

Roman understood what Logan was trying to say. He placed his hand on Virgil's shoulder. You aren't a servant you a punching bag or whatever. You're a part of the family!" He said happily

Virgil looked at him " _family?_ " He muttered as tears started running down his face

Roman yelped "h-hey don't cry!"

Virgil looked at his feet, his heartbeat becoming fast

Roman looked at logan before picking Virgil up and setting him down on his lap "sshhhh i-its okay its okay-" Patton came back, holding a black and purple hoodie. "what happened?"

"i-i think he's having a panic attack-" Patton sat down next to him and hugged him "Virgil. come on..breath slowly. Everything is alright"

 _a few minutes later_

Virgil fell asleep on Roman's lap. Roman sighed "okay..well that got me worried. We should tend to his wounds." he said

Logan nodded "i will get the bandages. Check hin for any broken bones and such. I won't take long." he said and walked to the bathroom to get bandages and suchsuch

Patton lifted up t shirt. It was pretty dirty and had some blood stains. He gasped a little as he saw a big scar that went from the start of his neck to his hips. Roman frowned and pointed at a scar that looked like a weird symbol "I've seen this somewhere." he said. Logan came back shortly after and agreed with Roman "i could do some research tomorrow. But for now we should let Virgil rest." Logan said. Patton covered up his strange dark son with a warm blankets and they all went back to their rooms

 **That was it for today! I hope you all enjoyed! Thank you for reading! It would mean the world to me if you Liked, followed or reviewed this story! I'll try to upload daily starting from friday but i can't promise anything**


	2. Looking for more information

**Let me tell you about** ** _Writers block_**

 **yeah sorry i didnt update this for a few days. I haven't been able to write something that i liked. This chapter may be a bit short but it's still something i guess *shrug***

 **enjoy**

After all of then went to their rooms, they went to sleep. Except for Logan. He wanted to know what that symbol on virgil's chest. He walked over to his drawer and pulled out a newspaper. It was from a few years ago. He slowly read every page, to make sure he didn't miss anything. Finnaly, on the second to last page of the newspaper, written in big bold letters was:

 ** _Dangerous man escapes prison before receiving judgement for jury_**

 _Police say this man may be on the lose in the city and warn people to, if they see him, hide and call 911, because this man may possibly have a weapon with him_

Logan continued reading the article and set the paper down as he finished. he looked through his old newspapers for a bit before finding another one from the same year, except a month later

Two articles caught his attention:

 ** _10 Civillians found dead._**

 _Police say that this is an act of that criminal that escaped prison that they, unfortunately, have not been able to find yet._

Logan read the next pages. As he turned to the last page, he froze.

 ** _MISSING._**

 _This 15 year old boy has been missing for a few months. He goes by the name of Virgil Sanders. If you see him, pleace inform your local authorities_ Logan looked down at the picture that was below the text. It was a picture if Virgil, wearing a black hoodie. He was smiling and hugging a black crow plushie.

Logan inspected the picture for a while. Virgil looked so happy.

 _What could someone have done to break him?_


	3. Confusion

**hey hey it's ya boi bacj at it again to write this cringy fanfic** **i hope you all are having a great day!And im sorry but this chapter will be a little shorter than the other ones. I've been feeling really tired lately. but oh well. enjoy!**

Patton set a plate of pancakes down at the table "breakfast!!" he called out. Roman came running out of his room and sat down. Logan came next, but much calmer than roman. Logan took a pancake from the plate and started eating it, so did Roman. Patton sat down and looked over at the door to the guest room, where Virgil was staying. He stood up,grabbed a small plate and put two pancakes on it "I'm gonna give these to Virgil." he said and walked off to the guest room

Roman shrugged and continued eating while logan watched patton walk away before he continued eating.

Patton knocked on the door "Virgil? Kiddo?" he said and waited for a response. _Nothing_ "Virgil i'm coming in kiddo" He said before slowly opening the door. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him "hey kiddo. I brought...you..." Patton stopped talking and just stared at Virgil for a few seconds.

Virgil was sitting down on the bed, facing the wall. By the looks of it, he hadn't eaten any of the food Patton had brought him the day before. Patton sighed and tapped his shoulder "hey kiddo I-" he stopped as Virgil screamed

"W-who are you?! w-where am i?!" Virgil shouted and backer up into the corner of the room

"hey hey! calm down kiddo! It's-" Patton yelped as the door was swung open. Roman ran in, holding a frying pan while Logan stood outside

"I heard screaming!" Roman yelled

Virgil screamed again "Who are you people?! How did i get here?!"


	4. Boredom

**wow so guess who's back? probably nobody cares but hey i got motivation today so i guess i'll write a new chapter. sorry for disappearing, if anyone even cared lol**

a few days had passed since the whole incident. Virgil had calmed down after Patton explained what happened to him. Now Virgil sat on the couch, watching TV while waiting for the others to come back from grocery shopping. He didn't remember much. his oldest memories were ones of his family. well kind of. he only remembered a lady, who he assumed was his mother. he remembered her vividly,her scent,her laugh, her look; but he wasn't sure if it was his mother. but he would like to think so.

After being lost in thought for a little, he focused on the TV again and groaned. Another one of those dumb telenovelas Roman had recorded. _He must have atleast 40 recorded. honestly_

he stood up and walked over to the kitchen to grab some food. That's all he was going to do. grab some food. that. was. all.

"And you think we should inform the police?" Roman said and Logan nodded "exactly. We have already let him calm down at our place for a few days. Now we should tell the authorities that we found him. He was marked as-"

"yeah yeah Logan i know, missing and all that. But-"

"Roman, no. that's what we're gonna do. We're out of the house anyways, why not just go?"

"don't i get a say in this?" Patton said quietly. Logan sighed "No, patton. the decision was made. It's the right thing to do. return him to his family"

patton nodded and looked down "i guess.."

Roman shrugged "i guess. what could go wrong anyways"

 _and something went wrong_

 **hope you guys enjoyed the short chapter! I'll write another one some other time! bye**


End file.
